


Green

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam smells different, and everyone knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Scott was the first one to notice that something was different with Liam. He smelled different and he wasn't sure why. He knows the sent, but it was never mixed with the younger boy's. He saw why a moment later when Liam rounded the corner. He was wrapped up he a green hoodie that was about six sizes too big for him, but he looked happy and comfortable in it. Scott realized how he knew the sent when he saw  **TALBOT** in large, white letters on his back. He smiled to himself as he made his way to homeroom.

~~~~~~~~~

Stiles was the second one to notice and the first one to say anything.

"Dude, do you need clothes that fit you? Because we can get you a jacket that you're not drowning in."

Lydia nodded from her spot next to Stiles. "He's right. We can totally get you clothes that fit."

Liam blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm okay. I like this one."

Scott and Kira smiled to each other like they knew a secret that the others just weren't picking up on. The rest on lunch passed by rather peacefully. No one said anything else about the hoodie, though Maila could smell Brett all over it. The sent almost stronger than Liam's.

~~~~~~~~~

Brett picked Liam up after practice. He smiled when he saw the green fabric hanging off of the smaller boy's frame.

"I wondered where this had gone. I couldn't find it after you left yesterday." He said, pulling on the sleeve.

Liam shrugged. "It looked warm." He told the taller boy. Brett laughed then kissed his head before they both got in the car.

"Need help tonight?"

"Oh my god yes. I don't know how my math teacher can make English sounds so foreign, but she is a pro."

Brett laughed again at how exasperated his boyfriend sounded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Liam smiled as he slid down in the seat a bit. He let out a sigh of contentment as he curled up in the blanket like hoodie, the sent of it keeping away the headache that the future math homework was trying to give him.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr at storylover1.tumblr.com  
> I take requests that are within my skill level (with other fandoms and couples as well) and I love new friends so you should follow me while you're there. You know if you like. Anyway, I'll see you guys around!


End file.
